creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scorch933/Best Independently developed (survival) horror games.
Well, there's not much survival involved. It's more of the haunted house game premise that Amnesia, which, in itself was an indie game, that Amnesia so well delivered. only in a rare few of the games is combat a factor, where it relies on the player's ability to run. They usually involve running around grabbing keys and exploring. Honestly, Horror games do not particularly scare me. There are some factors in some of these games however that I find particularly chilling, as I will list them. So to give a list of recommendations in no order, if you're looking for a free game that may or may not scare the shit out of you, here ya go: 11. 1916 Der Unbekannte Krieg This game is set WWI trenches. It is meant to be from the perspective of a shellshocked soldier. It makes about as much sense as a Japanese Horror movie, but has some very...very genuine scares. 10. Paranormal This one is unique. It is different. I won't spoil that aspect for you. The game is centered around searching for clues and taking actions over a day by day process where time slowly runs out on what you can accomplish each day. Other than that, I don't want to spoil the experience for you. 9. Euthanasia An indie game with ten playable levels, it's an FPS shooter. Those who like Doom 3 will find playability in it, and it follows a disabled veteran confined to a wheelchair and given a lethal injection by some Doctor who was probably smoking his own shit. The nightmare then begins. 8. Candles Imps have taken over your home and your only defense is running around in the dark lighting candles. Touching one of these terrifying demons instantly kills you, and it can be quite frustrating. You are faced with two options, keep lighting candles or find your generator that will permenantly turn all the lights on. 7. Inside It involves running around a building in the dark. You're searchng the building for keys and a way out. The story is somewhat disappointing, but it relies heavily on jump scares and the darkness. The player is constantly pursued by red humanoid thingies. I would recommend it fans of FEAR and Slender. Speaking of which: 6. Slender All you idiots have played this game. If you haven't I suggest you do. It is not particularly as jump scary as inside, but it is certainly much more chilling. It involves running around a forest looking for eight torn notebook pages while constantly being pursued by the Slender Man. As the player collects more pages, the music and atmosphere changes, and the Slender Man always seemes to be getting closer and closer. When they player eventually is on the last one or two pages and has survived, it gets to the point where he is always behind the player, literally breathing down your neck. A complete playthrough takes about 8-20 minutes, depending on if you survive long enough to find all pages. 5. Anna it involves a house. And the game leaves a lasting impression on you. I won't spoil it for you, but as it turns out, the game quite literally gets scarier as you play it. There is no getting to used to it. Full gameplay takes about Nine hours, as there are three endings depending on your actions that take around 3 hours each. 4. SCP Containment Breach So you're a test subject in a containment facility containing containers full of (Just wanted to see how many times I could use Contain) other test subjects that must be contained. Lol. The game utilizes a mechanic that I freakin love, however. Every once in awhile, about every 10 seconds, the player is forced to blink. Blinking lasts a split second where your entire screen goes dark. What can follow at times is possibly the best jump scare mechanic ever utilized. I have yet to finish. 3. Which So, you're in a house running around looking for a way out. There is no color in the game at all. It is completely gray, black, and white, although the game can be played in 3D with Red/Cyan colors added in. That adds to the effect amazingly. The game relies on shadows, and there are two endings, each take several minutes to complete. Unlike the majority of these games, it is a mere 61MB on your Hard Drive, and the effect it can produce is quite fun. 2. Among the Sleep The game is currently in its Alpha build. It has not been released yet, but if you google, bing, or yahoo "Among the Sleep Alpha" you'll find the alpha model build that you can play. The game is played from the perspective of a two-year old who wakes from slumber. What deeply affects me about this game is the fact that it's an innocent little kid we're thrown in as, who probably has a hyper-active imagination. We wonder if much of the scare factor is all but his imagination, or if it really is happening. Truly the worst part is the feeling of helplessness. Mommy and Daddy are nowhere to be seen. This is a recommended game, even in its Alpha build, and I can't wait for its release. 1. Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I'm not even going to tell you anything about this game or why you should play it. I'm just going to say if you want to get scared shitless and want an amazing game, PLAY IT. Category:Blog posts